Candy Hearts
by Princess of the Knight
Summary: Simple little messages on not so tasty candies. Demyx/Aerith


**Disclaimer- I do not own Kingdom Hearts**

**Candy Hearts**

"Oh man they taste horrible!" Demyx choked as he tried a cherry flavored heart.

"I told you they were not that good." Aerith replied

"These don't even taste like candy, they taste like chalk!"

Demyx looked at the two boxes of candy hearts he had purchased for one munny each. When he and Aerith were passing by the candy store on their way to the garden, Demyx stopped in to get some candy. However, being nearly broke, he only had enough to buy something cheap. He noticed the candy hearts sitting on a shelf and found them to be extremely cheap. He bought two boxes but Aerith warned him they were not tasty. Demyx brushed her off. Anything that had the word candy it just had to be good.

Oh how wrong he was. When he opened the box, he chose a green colored one. He tasted it and he nearly gagged at how bad they were. Aerith could not contain her laughter as he choked down the first candy heart he ever ate.

"So did you ever eat chalk before?" Aerith's smart remark came.

Demyx glared at her, knowing fully well that she knew he never ate chalk. Yet, if he did eat chalk, it would probably taste just like a candy heart. He sighed and closed the box.

"I'm going to return this and get my money back!" he said.

"You can't return food one you opened it." She said. "Stop being a baby and just finish eating them. I told you not to so it is your own fault!"

Demyx grumbled and opened the box. He dumped a few into his hand. He looked at them closely and noticed tiny letters on them. He picked one up, holding it between his thumb and index finger.

"You are cool?" he said aloud. "These idiots spelled "you" with the letter "U" and are with the letter "R."

"I don't think they could fit all the words on the heart." Aerith pointed out.

"Why would anyone write "U R cool" on a heart?"

Aerith chuckled as she arranged her flowers carefully. She made sure the pattern of the flower colors went yellow and then white. She looked up at Demyx, brushing the dirt of her garden gloves.

"It's just a cute way of telling someone how you feel about them." Aerith replied.

Demyx grudgingly ate the "U R COOL" candy heart and picked up another. This one said, "Write me." Write me was not a way of showing someone affection. It was clearly telling someone to write them something.

"Then why does this candy say, "Write me?" he said holding it in front of her.

Aerith let out a sigh. She stopped her flower arranging again. She hoped she would not have to explain every candy heart the Demyx pulled out of the box.

"Sometimes when you like someone and wish to talk to them you write them a letter." Aerith clarified. "Some people who are in love do not get to see each other everyday."

"Why not?" Demyx asked. "If you love someone wouldn't you want to be with that person?"

"Well yes," Aerith agreed, "But sometimes it is not that easy. Sometimes lovers live far away from one another and communicate through other means."

Demyx popped the red heart in his mouth, choking it down. He hated how they tasted. Actually, chalk might have tasted better than candy hearts. He took a handful and shoved them all in his mouth. He thought that this would make the task of eating his two boxes go faster but he wrong. The mixtures of tastes were disgusting. Not to mention trying to chew so many at once made his cheeks bulge out.

Aerith heard him making a noise. She looked over and saw him with his mouth full of hearts. The young girl covered her mouth, trying hard not to laugh. Yet, seeing his face, she could not help it. Demyx swallowed hard, the candies burning as they went down his throat.

"Oh man they are so bad." He said.

"And you still have one box to go." Aerith giggled.

"Yuck," he said opening up the second box.

The blonde haired man opened up and saw one that said "U R Cute." There was another candy heart with the stupid spelling. Yet, as he looked at the white heart with pink words, he looked over at Aerith. He pondered something as she arranged flowers.

He noted her long brown hair tied in a braid with a pink ribbon. It looked incredibly soft. He bet if he touched it that it would feel like silk. She had such beautiful emerald eyes. Yes, he could get lost in her eyes. She also had such beautiful ivory skin. He wondered if her skin was soft as it looked. It was then he noticed that she caught him staring. He screwed up his face, thinking of a excuse for his staring.

"Has anyone given you a box of candy hearts?" he asked. That could work, talk about something entirely different.

"Mm," she pondered. "Yes, I get some every year on Valentine's Day. Usually, I get them from the children in Hollow Bastian. They do not have much money and it is cute when I get them."

"Children like you a lot?"

"I suppose, in return I give them one of my flowers. Well I give all my friends a flower."

Demyx watched her for a moment as he continued eating hearts. He then found one that said, "Hug Me." He wondered if someone were to give them that heart would they get a hug in return. He held the candy heart out to her.

"Demyx I am NOT eating your candy hearts." She stated firmly, not even bothering to look at him.

He sighed and ate the heart. It was just candy anyway. Who would listen to what a piece of candy had to say. He crunched the piece and pulled out an orange one that said, "Kiss me." Now that was a funny one. Who would possibly do what this candy said. He looked over at Aerith. She did have beautiful pink lips. They were probably soft too.

"Would you kiss someone?" Demyx asked absentmindedly

Aerith turned to him shocked. She felt her cheeks grow hot. Did he mean that as a personal question or just in general? Demyx finally realized what he said and quickly pointed to the heart, embarrassed.

"I meant would you kiss someone if they gave you this stupid heart." He explained quickly.

"Oh! No of course not," she flustered.

Demyx noticed her cheeks were red. He went on his hands and knees and looked at her strait in the eyes. Aerith back away.

"You're all red." He pointed out.

"You don't just ask a girl if they will kiss someone!" she replied.

"Oh whatever," he said sitting back down.

He popped the candy heart in his mouth and then found another one. He did not even bother looking at the message since all it did was make Aerith upset. He sighed and pulled out another green one. He really hated how the green ones tasted. He chewed it grudgingly and noticed Aerith was on her last two flowers. She began digging a small hole, planting the yellow flower first.

He dug into the candy box, only a few more left to eat. Yet his stomach was feeling sick from the candies. He cursed himself for not listening to Aerith about buying them. He pulled out a yellow one this time. He read it and let out a sigh.

"Hey Aerith," Demyx called softly. "If I were to disappear would you think of me?"

The brown haired woman looked over at him, wondering if one of the candy hearts were in his hand. Certainly enough, one was in his hand. Why were the little candies making him act so silly? They were just for fun. They were nothing to be so worked up about.

Demyx looked at her, his sapphire eyes questioningly looking at her. Aerith looked back, noticing a very sad looking his eyes. She felt a twinge of pain seeing his eyes look so sadly at her like that.

"Of course I would think of you," she said honestly.

"Aerith are we friends then?" he asked.

A new candy heart was in his hand. Why was he asking her questions he already knew the answer to? If she did not want to be friends with him then she would not be sitting with him here, right now.

"Yes," she answered. "Why are you acting like this all of a sudden?"

He did not answer her. Aerith let out a sigh as she finished planting her last flower. The blonde haired man looked at her and placed his last candy heart in the back in the box. Demyx handed her the box of candies. Aerith looked down as he shoved the box in her lap.

"I am not eating your candies." She stated. "I told you they tasted bad!"

"I don't feel like eating the last one." He groaned turning away from her.

"Demyx you eat this candy right now!"

"NO!"

Aerith threw off her garden gloves and stood up holding the box. Demyx was crouched over, facing away from her. She held the box in one hand and her other hand on her hip. She waited for him to turn around, but instead he rocking back forth nervously. She sighed, and tilted the box over, letting the candy heart fall into her hand. She held it up ready to eat it when she noticed the words on the candy.

_I love you_

Demyx craned his neck to look at Aerith. She looked down at him and then back at the candy. He did not say a word to her. There was nothing to say because a simple candy said it all.

**X, X, X,**

**Author Note- A story inspired by the fact of how much I hate eating candy hearts. I get those all the time and the only one I can tolerate are the orange ones. I always hated them especially the chocolate ones. Therefore, it inspired me to write about the pair of Aerith and Demyx. I love both characters and I think they would be an interesting pair, even if they never officially met in the game. Thanks for reading and please leave a review.**


End file.
